Other Characters
All other characters in the world of Isekai Maou to Shoukan Shoujo Dorei Majutstu. *''Minor, Side, Supporting, and/or Characters that do not give enough information'' in its Medias form come here. Kingdom of Lyferia Bihyakk *'Name:' Bihyakk *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' N/D *'Species:' Demon *'Marital status:' Single *'Occupation:' Magic Teacher *'Affiliation:' Magic Academy *'Date of birth:' N/D *'Date of death:' N/D *'Media: '''Light Novel **'Appearances or Mention:' Volume 10 **He kidnaps several academy students to use in a ritual. He wore a robe that had a hood. It was a dark red robe. A color that Magicians often used, it was the color of magical power. He had red hair with grey hair mixed in, and deep wrinkles were etched into his face. He was a man with piercing eyes. Something that looked like a pronounced tattoo stretched out from his right cheek to his forehead, it was a sign that he was a Demon. Headmaster of this Magic Academy *'Name:' unknown *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' N/D *'Species:' Human *'Marital status:' unknown *'Occupation:' Headmaster *'Affiliation:' Magic Academy *'Date of birth:' N/D *'Date of death:' N/D *'Media: Light Novel **'''Appearances or Mention: Volume 10 **Horn offers help to solve the case of student disappearances in magic academy, she created a misunderstanding of Horn being a famed Adventurer. Receptionists Triplets *'Names: '''unknown Receptionists_Triplets.jpg lololo.jpg lolololololo.jpg *'Gender:' Females *'Age:' unknown *'Species:' Dwarf *'Marital status:' Single *'Occupation:' Receptionists *'Affiliation:' Adventurer's Guild *'Date of birth:' N/D *'Date of death:' N/D *'Media: Light Novel **'''Appearances or Mention: Volume 1 The girls were Dwarves. Dwarven women were short even when they grew to adulthood. However, unlike the child-looking Grasswalkers, their breasts would get big and were the so-called “transistor glamor” type. And, they had dog-like ears and tails attached to them. All three of the receptionists were lop-eared like labradors. The three receptionists had the same face. If their clothes weren’t different colors, you couldn’t tell them apart. Incidentally, from the right to left, they were green, yellow, red. «Elementary Quests», «Advanced Quests», and «Story Quests» respectively. They were just like a traffic light. * In anime the color the Receptionist Green was replaced by Blue. Duke Crystella *'Name:' unknown family_Crystella.jpg|Duke and Duchess Crystella *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' N/D *'Species:' Human *'Marital status:' Married(Duchess Crystella) *'Occupation:' Noble Duke *'Affiliation:' Kingdom of Lyferia *'Date of birth:' N/D *'Date of death:' N/D *'Media: '''Light Novel **'Appearances or Mention:' Volume 3 **Father of Alicia Crystella. Duchess Crystella *'Name:' unknown *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' N/D *'Species:' Human *'Marital status:' Married(Duke Crystella) *'Occupation:' Noble Duke *'Affiliation:' Kingdom of Lyferia *'Date of birth:' N/D *'Date of death:' N/D *'Media: Light Novel **'''Appearances or Mention: Volume 3 **Mother of Alicia Crystella. Massa *'Name:' Massa *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' N/D *'Species:' Human *'Marital status:' Single *'Occupation:' Infantryman *'Affiliation:' Kingdom of Lyferia / Faltra City *'Date of birth:' N/D *'Date of death:' N/D *'Media: '''Light Novel **'Appearances or Mention:' Volume 9 Boris, his childhood friend, who belonged to the garrison from Fort Bridge Ulg, volunteered to remain and do reconnaissance of Demon King army’s movements. Massa also remained saying “in that case, I will too”. He was noisy to the point that Boris was desperate for him to be quiet and not deliver his positions. Eristoff *'Name:' Eristoff *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' N/D *'Species:' Human *'Marital status:' Single *'Occupation:' Adventurer / Enchanter *'Affiliation:' Adventurer's Guild / Emile's Group *'Date of birth:' N/D *'Date of death:' Lyferian calendar year 164, December 24 *'Media: Light Novel **'''Appearances or Mention: Volume 9 Eristoff was proficient at enchanting and strengthening weapons. Was killed by Ryoka. Turon *'Name: '''Turon *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' N/D *'Species:' Human *'Marital status:' Single *'Occupation:' Adventurer / healer *'Affiliation:' Adventurer's Guild / Emile's Group *'Date of birth:' N/D *'Date of death:' N/D *'Media: Light Novel **'''Appearances or Mention: Volume 9 Grutas *'Name: '''Grutas *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' N/D *'Species:' Human *'Marital status:' Single *'Occupation:' Adventurer / Blocker *'Affiliation:' Adventurer's Guild / Emile's Group *'Date of birth:' N/D *'Date of death:' Lyferian calendar year 164, December 24 *'Media: Light Novel **'''Appearances or Mention: Volume 9 A Warrior who possessed a gigantic shield in place of a weapon. Was killed by Ryoka when he shielded Emile. Yuan *'Name: '''Yuan *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' N/D *'Species:' Human *'Marital status:' Single *'Occupation:' Adventurer / Archer *'Affiliation:' Adventurer's Guild / Emile's Group *'Date of birth:' N/D *'Date of death:' N/D *'Media: Light Novel **'''Appearances or Mention: Volume 9 Measmos *'Name: '''Measmos *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 30-40 *'Species:' Human *'Marital status:' N/D *'Occupation:' Mafia Boss *'Affiliation:' 《Family Measmos》 *'Date of birth:' N/D *'Date of death:' N/D *'Media: Light Novel **'Appearances or Mention: 'Volume 8 A self-important past middle-aged man. He commanded a criminal organization extorting 《Apetisan》 and other merchants. Annoyed at having her delicious meal interrupted by Measmos' henchmen, Krem and Diablo attacked his residence and forced him to abandon his criminal businesses in the city. Ronbel *'Name: '''Ronbel *'Gender: Female *'Age:' N/D *'Species:' Dwarf *'Marital status:' Single *'Occupation:' Engraver *'Affiliation:' 《Ronbel Engraving Shop》 *'Date of birth:' N/D *'Date of death:' N/D *'Media: '''Light Novel **'Appearances or Mention:' Volume 10 After getting Eternal Mythril in 《Dark Green Cathedral》, Diablo seeks 《Ronbel Engraving Shop》 to be sued in 《Wedding Rings》. Kingdom of Greenwood King of Greenwood *'Name:' unknown *'Gender:' Males *'Age:' unknown *'Species:' Elf *'Marital status: Married *'''Occupation: King *'Affiliation:' Kingdom of Greenwood *'Media:' Light Novel **'Appearances or Mention: Volume 1, Volume 6(Mention) **Lumachina announces his death to Shera in volume 6 Queen of Greenwood *'Name: unknown *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' unknown *'Species:' Elf *'Marital status: '''Married *'Occupation:' Queen(former) *'Affiliation:' Kingdom of Greenwood *'Media: Light Novel **'''Appearances or Mention: Volume 7 She is the mother of the King's three sons, first son(dead before Shera was born), Keera L. Greenwood and Shera L. Greenwood. Blackwood Nation Mohawk Bear Girl *'Name:' unknown *'Gender:' Female 100498.jpg *'Age:' 15(appearance) *'Species:' Dark Elf *'Marital status:' Single *'Occupation:' Hunter *'Affiliation:' Blackwood *'Date of birth:' N/D *'Date of death:' N/D *'Media: '''Light Novel **'Appearances or Mention:' Volume 7 **She was fighting against a Black Behemoth when Diablo and his group appeared and eliminated Behemoth Black. Your personality is rude. Demon Lord's territory Sankdius *'Name: Sankdius *'''Aliases: 《Demon Lord of the Sword, Sankdius》 *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' N/D *'Species:' Fallen *'Marital status:' Single *'Occupation:' Demon Lord *'Affiliation:' Fallen *'Date of birth:' N/D *'Date of death:' N/D *'Media: '''Light Novel **'Appearances or Mention:' Volume 1 **Was the first Demon King to appear in MMORPG Cross Reverie. Biotros *'Name: Biotros *'''Aliases: 《Demon Lord of the Throat, Biotros》 *'Gender:' Males *'Age:' N/D *'Species:' Fallen *'Marital status:' Single *'Occupation:' Demon Lord *'Affiliation:' Fallen *'Date of birth:' N/D *'Date of death:' N/D *'Media: '''Light Novel **'Appearances or Mention:' Volume 9 **Biotros's abilities were used by the Demon Lord of Madness Modinalam after being absorbed by him. After Modinalam was destroyed by Diablo, Biotros whom was absorbed by the Demon Lord of Insanity was destroyed along with him. Lazpuulas *'Name: Lazpuulas *'''Aliases: Fallen Priest *'Gender:' Males *'Age:' N/D *'Species:' Fallen *'Marital status:' Single *'Occupation:' Priest / Healer *'Affiliation:' Fallen *'Date of birth:' N/D *'Date of death:' N/D *'Media: '''Light Novel **'Appearances or Mention:' Volume 3(Mention), Volume 9 **In the past, he had given advice to the Demonic Being of Dragon Eyes Edelgard, but due to her losing her standing, his position changed. Manuela *'Name: Manuela Sand_Whale.jpg|Sand Whale sand_whale..jpg|Sand Whale and Zircon Tower City *'''Aliases: 《Demonic Beast User》 *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' N/D *'Species:' Fallen *'Marital status:' Widowed *'Occupation: '''Tamer *'Affiliation:' Fallen *'Date of birth:' N/D *'Date of death:' N/D *'Abilities and Equipment': **Manuela is《Beast Tamer》, she can manipulate great demonic beasts like Sand Whale. *'Media: Light Novel **'''Appearances or Mention: Volume 9 **Their height and had a size that was about the same as a person of the Races. Her limbs and torso were thin, and she was dainty enough that it seemed like she would break if one touched her. She was like a skeleton. She has a strong resentment against Diablo for having murdered her husband Varakness. Cyclops Fallen * Name: '''unknown * '''Gender: Males * Age: N/D * Species: Fallen * Marital status: Single * Occupation: warrior * Affiliation: Fallen * Date of birth: N/D * Date of death: N/D * Media: '''Light Novel ** '''Appearances or Mention: Volume 7 * Appearance: A giant was more than twice as big as an average person of the Races. It was wearing silver armor, only one gigantic eyeball on its head. It held a Shakujo (Khakkara/monk’s staff) in its hand. It was only a bit longer than its height, but it was also about five meters long. Despite having a mouth that was lined with tusks like that of a beast, the Cyclops spoke fluently. * Plot: With Ryoka, they invaded the Kingdom of Greenwood, to recover the 《Sealing Crystal》 that imprisoned Cardia. After having a bitter fight against him, Diablo acknowledged that he needed to upgrade as a warrior. * Abilities and Equipment: He was strong enough to withstand attack Rose's《Krios》, and damage with a single blow, Rose that was equivalent to a Level 150 warrior. Savage Territory Spriggan (Guardian Deity) * Name: Unknown * Gender: Males * Age: N/D * Species: Spriggan * Marital status: N/D * Occupation: Guardian Deity * Affiliation: Kobold * Date of birth: N/D * Date of death: Seven days after Diablo left the royal capital. * Media: '''Light Novel ** '''Appearances or Mention: Volume 11 * Appearance: It was a short and stout, no-necked monster. The clearly metallic surface, there were holes in the places that looked like they would be the eyes and mouth. The Spriggan which had a height bigger than the royal capital's ramparts. Spriggans were of the Earth Attribute, being weak against attribute wind. When wounded, a black liquid would come out of his wounds. * Abilities: Super strength, super resistance, self-destruction. * Trivia: ** In the MMORPG Cross Reverie, it was a type monster that would wait in the vicinity of a base. ** The Kobold a primitive beast-race, adopted the Spriggan as a protective deity Patriarch Borbos * Name: '''Borbos * '''Gender: Males * Age: N/D * Species: Kobold (beast man). * Marital status: N/D * Occupation: Patriarch from the village * Affiliation: Kobold * Date of birth: N/D * Date of death: N/D * Media: '''Light Novel ** '''Appearances or Mention: Volume 11 * Appearance: A red-furred, remarkably large man, he had fox head. He only had loincloths for clothes. * Personality: Borbos shows having great hatred against humans for pursuing and killing his people, he is very proud and does not like to be called a wild animal, although he accepted to be called a beast-race, he was very confident in attacking Caliture City, even after losing the guardian deity (Spriggan). * Abilities: surpasses level 100. * Martial Art 《'Shining Blow'》 Yorda * Name: '''Yorda * '''Gender: Males * Age: N/D * Species: Kobold (beast man). * Marital status: N/D * Occupation: Elder from the village * Affiliation: Kobold * Date of birth: N/D * Date of death: N/D * Media: '''Light Novel ** '''Appearances or Mention: Volume 11 * Appearance: A man whose hair has thinned to the point that his bare skin, he had fox head, had the impression of having supple and trained muscles, and fur grew on their backs. He only had loincloths for clothes. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Kingdom of Lyferia Category:Kingdom of Greenwood Category:Martial arts user Category:Fallen Category:Magic Academy Category:Article stubs